


Promise

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, Husbands, Kissing, Kissing Prompt, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: But Patrick came in part-way through with his own baggage (arguably a more normal kind of baggage), and despite being officially part of the Rose family now, he still felt like a bit of an outsider. But he loves them all the same.--Written for the kissing prompt:31. Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/gifts).



And just like that, with a plume of dust behind the SUV, the Roses are on their way out of Schitt’s Creek for the final time. It feels somewhat empty, and there’s a strange hollowness in Patrick’s stomach. 

He wasn’t there from the beginning, when the Roses moved in as jaded, fallen people, their status nearly erased. He wasn’t there when they met Stevie, presumably just as jaded and hardened as David must have been. That’s exactly why they clicked. 

But Patrick came in part-way through with his own baggage (arguably a more normal kind of baggage), and despite being officially part of the Rose family now, he still felt like a bit of an outsider. But he loves them all the same.

He jams his hands in his pockets and scuffs the toe of his shoe into the dirt as his husband -- Patrick can’t believe that, he has a _husband --_ hugs Alexis tightly. After most of their lives being cold, being thrust into this small, random town and forced to live on top of one another has changed them all. David’s much closer with his Alexis now than before, even closer than he was a year ago. Patrick smiles, the thought warming his heart.

But their parents just left for California, their mother restarting her ascent back to stardom with a reboot of Sunrise Bay in the works and their father working on all things Rosebud on the West Coast. 

Still...something about it hurts, and Patrick thinks it’s because of how David has grown close to his family. It hurts to see David like this, though there’s something...not quite melancholic, maybe unnamed, but it’s something. 

David soon pulls away from his Alexis to hug Stevie, who’s just as emotional as the other two, and his lips twitch a bit. Stevie Budd has become an honorary Rose, and Patrick thinks he has, too, not just by marriage. 

He is both a Brewer and a Rose, but he is all his own person, _David’s_ person. And quite frankly, he loves that.

There’s something sullen about the way David saunters up to Patrick next, wringing his hands about with watery eyes and an uneven smile. Something shy, even. Patrick pulls him in by the waist and kisses him, pouring every emotion, every reassurance and unspeakable thing into it. 

David’s hands come up to hold his cheeks and he deepens the kiss, sniffing a little but Patrick doesn’t care. He just wraps himself tighter around his husband and makes sure he knows how loved he is, how happy he is.

 _Fuck,_ Patrick’s going to burst if he doesn’t say it right now. 

“I love you,” he whispers with bated breath, their noses nudging. “They’re gonna be fine.”

David averts his gaze, lips hidden as he nods. 

Patrick leans forward, it’s practically an infinitesimal movement, until their foreheads touch. He brushes a thumb over David’s cheek. “They will be okay, and so will Alexis and so will Stevie. And so will _we._ I promised I would make you happy here, and I don’t back down on my promises.” 

That gets David to smile, emitting a wet laugh. He tips his head back and whispers, in the quietest voice imaginable, “I love you.” David kisses him again, and it feels just a bit more lighthearted this time. “I am happy,” he states honestly. “And I’m very tired. It’s been an emotional few days.” 

“I know.” Patrick can’t help but chuckle at that. “I am, too. Happy and tired.” He slinks an arm around David’s waist and nods toward the motel room door. “It’s still early. Let’s get some sleep, okay?” 

David nods slowly, leaning most of his weight into Patrick’s side but it’s all right, he can take it. He guides him to the bed, still rumpled and messy from where they were laying half an hour earlier. David kicks off his shoes and takes off his skirt and dress shirt until he’s in an undershirt and tugging on a pair of sleep pants. Patrick strips down beside him, boxers and his own undershirt, and crawls under the covers, his arms open for his husband.

With a kiss to David’s hair, he says it again: “I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me [@maxbegone](maxbegone.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
